


Following Seth

by ElvenAvari



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leah is worried about Seth so she convinces Jacob to follow her little brother with her. Will they be shocked by what they find or not so much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Following Seth

“True or False. The two functions f and g defined by f(x) = 3x + 3 for x real and g(t) = 3t + 3 for t real and positive are equal?” Leah asked. She made a face and was thankful that the book provided the answer. She waited for her little brother, Seth, to answer the question but the answer never came. “Seth? Put your phone away! You have to study for this test!”

 

Seth grinned as he replied to the text message he had gotten. “Sorry Leah. Um… could we do a rain check? Something just came up.”

 

“A rain check? But Seth, this test is in three days! You’re really struggling in calculus and you need a good grade on this test,” Leah insisted.

 

Seth nodded as he packed his things up. “Yeah, yeah, I have three days, plenty of time to study. I’ll call you later to see what a good time for you is okay? Great! See ya later!” Seth zipped up his backpack and dashed out the library.

 

Leah sighed and rested her chin in her palm. Something was up with Seth. Normally he was a very good student; he had fallen into the rhythm of college easily. But calculus had been giving him some issues so she had agreed to help him. Seth had been doing well in reviewing for his test until he had gotten a text message. At first it hadn’t been that distracting, then he had gotten another and another. As the number of messages increased Seth had grown antsy.

 

It had happened before. Seth would get a few text messages and then drop everything, disappearing for a few hours before reappearing seeming both happier and sadder than he had ever been. Leah had never understood it and it worried her. Closing the calculus book Seth had left she packed up her own things and went in search of Jacob.

 

\---

 

Jacob yawned and scratched his chest. “Really Leah? You woke me up because Seth probably got a booty call?”

 

Leah glared at her brother’s best friend. “Don’t you dare say that!” Seth was her little brother and she could not, would not, think of him that way.

 

Jacob chuckled. “Seth is a growing boy Leah, he had needs too you know?”

 

“Shut up! Something is wrong, I know it is. Now get ready,” Leah ordered.

 

“Get ready?” Jacob blinked. “For what?”

 

“We’re going to follow him! If Seth is in trouble then we’re going to get him out.”

 

“Leah… Seth really probably is just getting a booty call.”

 

“NO! Now get dressed!”

 

Jacob sighed knowing there was no way to talk Leah out of this. The woman was one of the most stubborn people he had ever met. “Alright, alright… give me just a couple of minutes.” He closed the door to his dorm room in her face to get some decent clothes on.

 

\---

 

Three hours later had Leah and Jacob following Seth’s car into the parking lot of a decent but cheap motel. Jacob gave Leah a ‘I told you so’ look as he backed his car into a spot where Seth was unlikely to see them but they still had a view of where he was going. They really didn’t need to be worried about Seth noticed them; he seemed to have a one track mind.

 

After parking his car Seth sat there for a couple of minutes staring at his cell phone. They could only assume that when Seth grinned he got a text message. Right afterward Seth put his cell phone in his pocket and climbed out of the car. Leah and Jacob watched as he climbed the stairs to the second floor and went to a room near the middle of the floor.

 

Seth didn’t have to wait long after he knocked on the door. Both Jacob and Leah leaned forward to see who had opened the door but neither could see anyone. They shared a look as Seth disappeared inside.

 

“Don’t you dare say I told you so!” Leah growled crossing her arms over her chest.

 

“But I did,” Jacob stated as he relaxed against his seat knowing they would be waiting for a bit.

 

\---

 

Seth smiled as he stepped into the hotel room. Jasper stepped back, letting Seth in, his own grin matching Seth’s. “Hi,” Seth said leaning in to kiss Jasper. “Mm… hi.” Another kiss. “Hello.” Another kiss. “Hi.”

 

Jasper chuckled as he closed the door and returned Seth’s kisses. “Hello baby,” he drawled. “It’s been to long.”

 

“Damn right,” Seth murmured as he walked Jasper back to the bed. They shared brief kisses until Jasper was lying on his back and Seth was straddling his lap. Once in that position the kiss deepened. Seth knew they really didn’t have that long because Jasper had to get back to his job and he had to turn up before Leah thought he was missing… but he could have spent hours just kissing Jasper.

 

Nibbling on Jasper’s bottom lip he groaned as he pulled the snap buttons of Jasper’s shirt apart revealing pale skin that he loved to run his fingers over. Jasper chuckled into the kiss Seth was giving him before he pulled away.

 

“Baby, baby wait,” he said softly.

 

“Wait?” Seth pouted sitting up. “But we don’t have much time…”

 

“I know, but I have a present for you.” Jasper reached up and pulled the covers of the bed down revealing a wrapped present. Picking it up he presented the small present to Seth. The younger raised an eyebrow but moved so that he wasn’t straddling Jasper’s hips any longer and opened the gift. Seth’s eyebrows rose further when he saw what was inside the box.

 

“Handcuffs? Really Jazz?” He asked a smile growing on his lips.

 

“Well I know how much you like having your wrists above your head and bound…” Jasper replied.

 

“And do we get to use these?” Seth questioned.

 

“If that’s what you want baby.”

 

Seth grinned and spun the handcuffs around his finger. “Will you do the honors?”

 

Jasper caught the spinning cuffs and quickly placed them on Seth’s wrists. “It would be my pleasure,” he purred. “How’s that? Not to tight?”

 

“Just right.” With those words from his little lover’s lips Jasper surged forward and claimed Seth’s lips once more.

 

\---

 

“I’m hungry, how long do we have to stay here?” Jacob complained.

 

“As long as it takes!” Leah snapped. “Now shut up, you knew we were going to be waiting, you should have gotten a snack.”

 

“You wouldn’t let me stop!”

 

“Then you should have brought one with you.” She wouldn’t let them leave; if they left there might be a chance of Seth leaving while they were gone. Leah couldn’t leave her brother doing who knows what in that hotel room.

 

\---

 

Jasper grunted as he pushed into Seth. “Yer so tight Seth, always so tight.”

 

Seth arched into Jasper as his body accepted Jasper’s cock. It burned, just like it always did at first, but he loved that feeling. It reminded him that this was real, that Jasper was really here and this wasn’t one of his dreams.

 

“I’m ready Jazz. Please don’t make me wait any longer,” Seth begged moving back against Jasper.

 

“Yer wish is my command,” Jasper replied as he pulled out and thrust back into Seth. They fell into an easy, familiar rhythm. They had been doing this long enough, meeting for a couple of hours over the last six years, sharing their bodies and their lust… wanting more but never being able to give it. ‘ _Soon_ …’ Jasper thought as he watched the ecstasy on Seth’s face.

 

Soon they would be able to be together forever. Seth would be graduating college in the next couple of years and he was working on getting transferred to the west coast. Jasper aimed his next thrust, smiling when Seth arched and cried out, he knew he had hit that spot inside Seth that made him see stars.

 

“There Jazz! Again, hit it again!”

 

So he did, again and again Jasper hit that spot. Seth’s legs came up and wrapped around his waist making the angle even better. Jasper caught Seth’s lips, moaning into the kiss as Seth’s legs tightened around his waist.

 

“I’m almost there baby.”

 

“Nn! Me too Jazz, just a little more!”

 

Jasper sped up his thrusts, his hips snapping against Seth’s. He could feel his orgasm coiling in the pit of his stomach. Almost… just a few more… “Yes!” He exclaimed as he spilled his seed deep inside his lover.

 

Seth came at the feeling of Jasper releasing inside him. His cock rarely had to actually be touched when he and Jasper were together. That was another thing he always counted on to make sure this wasn’t a dream. They kissed again, lazily, enjoying the moments they had left together.

 

“I love you Jazz,” Seth whispered.

 

“Mm,” Jasper hummed as he kissed Seth’s forehead. “I love you too.”

 

They kissed again a few more times before Jasper pulled out, Seth groaned at the loss. He pouted as he watched Jasper clean him up. “Do we have time for a shower?” He asked.

 

“An innocent one,” Jasper replied with a small smile.

 

“I can be innocent.”

 

“Not with those handcuffs you can’t.”

 

Seth laughed and grabbed the key from the box the handcuffs had come in. Taking them off and placing them back in the box. He stood and held a hand out to Jasper. “Shower?”

 

“Shower,” Jasper agreed taking Seth’s offered hand.

 

\---

 

“Finally!” Leah exclaimed.

 

Jacob jumped at the sound of her voice. He blinked and realized what she was talking about. Seth had just left the hotel room. “Well… he’s limping a little and has a box that he didn’t have before.”

 

Leah’s jaw clenched. Damnit, she couldn’t deny it any longer. The limp was enough proof that Jacob had been right. Seth had come here for a booty call.

 

“So… the point of following Seth was…?” Jacob questioned.

 

“Shut _up_ Jacob,” Leah growled. “I wonder what’s in the box.”

 

“I’m pretty sure we don’t want to know.”


End file.
